Tulips
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Kallo finds a way to express his feelings for Sara, and he can only hope that she feels the same. Kallo Jath/Sara Ryder


"Kallo, you worry too much. Sara'll love it."

The salarian pilot stopped his pacing for a moment and looked towards Suvi, wringing his hands nervously.

"But what if she doesn't? I don't want this to ruin our friendship if she rejects my feelings." Kallo said, sighing as he gazed out the window. The bustling port of Kadara looked just as shady as ever, full of criminals and exiles, but his worry was pointed elsewhere.

Suvi shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I don't see how she wouldn't feel the same. She's here talking with you more than anyone else, and the way she looks at you plainly says she feels something. Plus," she said with a grin, "she always leaves here happier than when she arrived. You'll be fine."

Kallo relaxed a bit. His best friend always did find a way to calm is nerves, and what she said rang true. After every mission, Sara always made it a priority to visit Kallo on the bridge, telling him all about her endeavors on these alien planets. It was something he looked forward to every time she left the Tempest. Most of the time she would show up excited about the mission's success, but other times she would be sad or distraught about what had happened in the field. Kallo was always there to listen and give advice, comfort, or laughter whenever she needed it.

Sara was also there for Kallo. When his loneliness caught up with him, when Gil was being an absolute nuisance, or when he was worried about the still-missing salarian ark, she would patiently listen and offer advice or comfort. Often she would change the subject to other, more pleasant topics, like her growing model ship collection. Sara knew a decent amount about ships, but when she came across a model she wasn't familiar with, she would always come to him with questions and he would gladly answer.

With all of their time spent together, Kallo realised that he may have developed deeper feelings for Sara. She was a beautiful, kind, intelligent, passionate, amazing woman, and he always found increasing joy in her company. He decided today was the day to make his feelings known.

"Thanks Suvi, you're right, it'll probably be fi-"

"Hi Suvi! Hi Kallo!"

Kallo and Suvi turned toward the airlock to see a smiling Sara waving at them. Kallo smiled instantly and Suvi giggled at him.

"How are you guys?" Sara asked, waving goodbye to Jaal and Vetra as they left the bridge. Suvi stood up from her seat and stretched.

"I'm great. A little hungry though, I'll be in the galley if you need me. We'll catch up later Sara." she said, heading to the bridge doors, winking at Kallo as she left the room. Sara blinked at her and shrugged.

"Okay, bye Suvi! I guess Kallo'll be the first to hear about today's excitement!" Sara said, turning towards Kallo with a bright smile. Kallo was speechless for a moment; Sara's carefree spirit surprised him a times, even though he knew she was fighting some demons of her own. She still struggled with the loss of her father, and brother too in a way. She hid it well from everyone else, but Kallo knew she would sometimes wake in the middle of the night from her nightmares. She would always wander up to the bridge and chat at those times, pouring her heart out to him as they watched the stars go by. He truly cherished moments like those.

Kallo cleared his throat and waved her over. "Before story time, I'd like to give you something Sara." he said, walking over to his console. Sara tilted her head curiously and followed him, standing behind his chair. Kallo bent over and reached under his console, pulling out a glass vase. Inside the vase were a bunch of tulips, in a variety of bright colors.

"These are for you." Kallo said nervously, thrusting the vase in her direction. Sara's eyes widened and she gasped, grabbing the vase and pulling it to her chest.

"Oh Kallo! Tulips are my favorite! How did you know?" Sara said excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she inhaled the scent of the flowers deeply.

"I actually went and visited your brother. He was the one who told me you would like them." Kallo said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them as he exhaled. The moment of truth was upon him. "He told me that it's a human tradition to give flowers to the ones that you care about the most."

Sara looked up at him with a confused look. Kallo took another deep breath and continued, "Sara...I...I think you're a wonderful person. You're kind and funny and interesting a-and I really like you, at a level higher than friendship." Kallo couldn't help but stutter a bit; this all sounded so much better in his head.

Sara was silent for a moment before the biggest smile crossed her face. "Really Kallo? Are...Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, gently setting her vase on the floor.

"Ah, in human terms, y-yes." Kallo said, smiling nervously. He blinked rapidly a few times; he wasn't use to being this nervous.

Giggling, Sara closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that. A lot." she said, as she pulled his head down and placed her lips on his.

Kallo's eyes widened in shock. She said yes? He almost thought he was dreaming. He glanced down at her face, pressed against his, a smile still very prominent on her face. This kissing thing that humans did was a little strange, but he didn't care. He loved it, because it meant that she felt the same way he did. He wrapped his arms around her smaller figure and pulled her closer. It felt like time was standing still, and he didn't want it to move again.

It seemed like ages until Sara finally pulled away. She giggled as hugged Kallo, resting her head on his chest.

"Ah, Kallo. You make me so happy." Sara said, closing her eyes as smiled. Kallo also smiled and rested a hand on the back of her head.

"You make me happy too Sara. I admit, this went much better than I expected." Kallo said sheepishly.

Sara laughed and looked up at him. "Well that's good. Although I must say, I think that's the first time I've seen a salarian so nervous. You were even stuttering." she said with a teasing tone.

Kallo flushed with embarrassment. "Salarians are not impervious to nervousness, we're usually better at hiding it though…" he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Aw, you looked so cute though, so it's okay." Sara said, giggling again. Kallo decided that her giggle was his favorite sound at the moment.

"Ah guys, are you done being nauseating yet?"

Kallo and Sara turned to see Suvi standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Sara smiled brightly as she turned away from Kallo, his hand clutched in hers.

"Suvi! Kallo and I are dating! Awesome, right? And he got me these lovely tulips!" Sara said, letting go of Kallo's hand as she picked up the vase.

"Aye, they're wonderful. I told him you'd like them." Suvi said, shooting Kallo a confident look. Kallo shrugged it off and smiled.

"Haha, you know me so-" Sara started, but she was interrupted by SAM.

"Pathfinder, Addison is waiting for you on the vidcom."

"Oh! I forgot!" Sara said, rushing towards the bridge door. She paused and ran back to Kallo, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Kallo's cheek.

"I'll come back and tell you about my adventure later." she said, smiling at Kallo and waving at Suvi as she ran out the door, her vase of tulips in hand.

When the door closed behind her, Kallo breathed a sigh of relief.

"See Kallo, I told you it would work out." Suvi said. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You two are good for each other. You be her rock, and she will most certainly be yours. I am happy for you both."

Kallo found himself unable to stop smiling. "Thank you Suvi. I just want her to be happy, and if I can provide that happiness, I won't take it for granted."

"Good! Now let's get back to work. We could be lifting off at any moment. No rest for the pathfinder's team." Suvi said, winking at Kallo as she went back to her seat. Kallo smiled and nodded before taking his own seat. He was so glad that this wasn't a dream. He was happy to care so much for someone, and to have someone who cared so much for him.

It felt for a moment, to Kallo, that all was right in the galaxy.


End file.
